The present invention relates to a microwave cooking device of a type in which cooking by microwave is carried out by irradiation from a magnetron onto the interior of a heating chamber provided in the main body of a cooking device.
There have been hitherto known cooking devices of this kind in that, to enable water vapor steaming from foodstuffs to be cooked during cooking of the same by the microwave, and prevention of the water vapors from becoming condensed into water droplets in the heating chamber, there have been provided an air charging and discharging fan which forces air into and discharges air from the heating chamber for carrying away water vapors to the exterior of the chamber. It has been usual with this type of device that air-charging opening and an air discharging opening is disposed in the heating chamber, and that such opening is comparatively small as to prevent any leakage of microwave radiation. As such, considerable inconvenience has been involved inasmuch as, by operation of the air charging discharging fan, there is produced a charging and discharging air current flowing through a limited portion of the whole interior space of the heating chamber and, consequently, a part of the vapors are not subjected to the action of the air current and, therefore, the vapors become stagnanted in the chamber so that water droplets are liable to be formed, the same having a resultant unfavorable effect on the cooking process.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cooking device which is free of the foregoing limitation of operation and function.